legends_fragmented_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf
Overview Dwarves are wiped out in many streams of reality, and hidden in many others. In a certain few, they are highly industrious, and integral to the politics and formation of their worlds. But all races of Dwarf, across the infinite streams of reality, have a few things in common. Dwarves are an incredibly resilient and industrious race, and most of the time keep to their own. Their natural affinities for stone and earth have bred themselves into the race itself. Often possessed of a very aloof, but strict sense of duties, Dwarves are much like the stone from whence they were hewn. Stubborn, resistant to change, and prone to stay with their own ilk. They are often capable tinkerers and more than capable smiths, who put years upon years of their long lives into mastering every detail of a particular chosen craft. Some Dwarves are extreme professionals, going so far as to specialize in a particular type of engraving, or smithing with a specific material. Dwarven wares are durable, beautiful, and in the case of Dwarven Mastersmiths, identified by their marks, their goods are of legendary durability and quality. Though even in that regard, Dwarves drawn from seperate corners of the Stream may differ from each other as much as night and day. Statistics Dwarves are strong, hardy folk, and display astounding strength. They are generally a bit shorter than the average among the races, but very broad, and heavy. Like boulders. And much like the stone they are hewn from, they exhibit a significant resilience. A dwarf clad in plate armor is one of the toughest nuts to crack in all the infinite timestreams. Advantages Dwarven hardiness accounts for a resistance to some minor injury, and a culturally inborn tolerance for pain and discomfort. Dwarves have a very minor resistance to incapacitating poisons, which causes mild sedatives and barbituates to have diminished effect, or reduce the time that they are affected. Dwarves, much like their kin in the stone, have a natural resonance. Any enchanted item that has a permanent effect (Magical resistance, Barriers, etc) that a dwarf has had on his/her person for longer than 1 month, can be left off for up to 24 hours before it's effect dissapears. (Carry a necklace of Barrier for a month around your neck, and if you lose it, for less than a day, you will still have the effect.) Disadvantages Dwarves are naturally stubborn and resistant to change. Any beneficial enchantment magic cast on them, by an outside party takes additional time to sink in and effect them. Magic casted by the dwarf affected resolves normally. Presence in the Shatterstorm Dwarves did not begin the shatterstorms, but they had a hand in it. Known often for digging to greedily and too deep, Dwarves have, on occasion, struck through to the material of reality itself, and scratched the pane between the worlds. When the Shatterstorms began, worlds that had scratched the pane were often affected first, pulling fragments of those realities into the Realm. In resonant realities, and those closest to them in the stream, the cracks widened, and drew yet more fragments into the swirling Maelstrom. Dwarves deposited in the Realm by the Shatterstorms often move right on in and set up shop somewhere else, finding kindred and kine from a hundred worlds away that may as well be their closest relatives, in the strange new reality of the Realm. Category:Character Options Category:Races